


Treats

by starrypawz



Series: Snark and Sabers [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andronikos and Lyee take a brief break from all the Sith stuff whilst on Alderaan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

She had noticed the smell briefly as they had passed through here after leaving the spaceport.

She wasn’t quite sure what it was but it was a nice smell, at first she thought it was bread but it wasn’t quite the same as that, it was a bit… sweeter.

And there were other smells mixed into it, a few seemed almost distantly familiar…

“Something wrong, Sith?”

“What’s that smell?”

Andronikos raised an eyebrow, “You don’t know?”

“Well, it smells sort of like bread… but sweeter,”

He chuckled, “Smells good, don’t it?”

But then they had to move on, and she had been no closer to finding out about the mystery smell.

Lyee sat down on the ornamental wall, it probably wasn’t somewhere you were really meant to sit but who would challenge a Sith? More so a Sith accompanied by a pirate who had little qualm with showing how much high regard he held most the people in Alderaan.

That smell was back, Lyee noticed. And it smelt really good and she really wanted to find out what it was.

Andronikos must have noticed her staring because she heard him chuckle slightly.

“What?” She turned to face him, arms crossed, pulling her best ‘Sith’ face at him.

“Just stay there a second, alright?”

He returned not long after with a small bag. “Here,” He said pushing it toward her.

Lyee took the bag, whatever was in it was the source of the sweet smell. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Go on,”

Lyee opened the bag, taking out the treat inside.

“It’s a cookie,”

“Right,” Lyee said in response tying not to sound confused. 

The cookie was sort of soft to the touch, and had some sort of red berry within it and sweet smelling white chips. Lyee broke off a chunk of the cookie and popped it in her mouth.

She chewed slowly but the flavour of it hit her instantly. It was sweet, much sweeter than anything she’d eaten before, or remembered eating but it wasn’t sickly, but she couldn’t seem to help letting out a small surprised sounding noise. She was fairly certain she heard a chuckle when she did that.

The taste of the white chips within it seemed familiar to her, and it dawned on her what it was.

Chocolate… she remembered when she’d been given some small amount by her first master… was it Life Day? Lyee couldn’t quite remember…

She realised when she finally swallowed the chunk that’d she’d broken off that Andronikos had been watching her the whole time, with an expression that was both amused and rather thoughtful.

“What?” She said as nonchalantly as she could as she broke another chunk off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly piece of fluff, my own headcanon states that Lyee in her early 'adjusting to not being a slave anymore days' one of her early ways of asserting that is food related, such as eating and trying out food she was limited to have/wasn't allowed to have, an does develop a sweet tooth as a result
> 
> Originally posted January 5th 2014 to Tumblr,


End file.
